Teen Goddesses
by Alicia Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: Link has accidentally turned the three goddesses of Hyrule into teenagers. Zelda finds out. What will they do? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda characters, or themes. :(
1. How it all began

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's Alicia, Daughter of Aphrodite coming to you guys with a brand new story! And it's my very first Legend of Zelda story! I hope Link and Zelda don't seem OOC! Tell me in a review what you think.**

**ENJOY!**

Link and Zelda were getting ready to go to the places the kids wanted to go. The kids were chasing each other, screaming. Again Zelda wondered how she let Link drag her into this.

[_Flashback_]

_Zelda was walking home from Lon Lon Ranch to Hyrule Castle, when she heard the sound of kids screaming. Worried, she ran towards to castle to her old playroom._

_" Farore, stop pulling Nayru's hair! Din_ stop crying!"

_It was Link. Was he yelling at the godesses? Confused, Zelda opened the door._ _The room's once spotless,white walls were covered in food stains. Her old crib was tipped over. In midst of all the mess, there was Link, putting his arm around a sad-looking girl with green hair, while two other kids , one with red hair and the other one with blue hair, yelling at each other. _

_"Link. What's going on?" Zelda asked_

_Suddenly the yelling of the kids stopped._

_"Hi Zellie, we kinda have a situation." He said, putting Farore down._

_"What kind of situation?" She asked, worriedly_

_"Well you see.." Link gulped. "I kinda turned the three most powerful beings in Hyrule into teenagers."_

_"YOU WHAT?! HOW?"Zelda yelled, getting angry_

_"I used your spellbook." Link mumbled quietly_

_Zelda was furious! She'd told Link numerous times: NEVER touch her spellbook._

_"I told you: never touch my spellbook!" She yelled, "How long till the spell wears off?"_

_Link picked up the spellbook and found the page the spell was on. "A week." He said, dryly._

_Zelda screamed in frustration, causing the kids to give her wierd looks._

_"Aw, I'm so sorry!" Zelda said, apologetically_

_"It's ok." One of the girls said, smiling. Looking closely, Zelda could see how much the toddler resembled one of the goddesses of Hyrule. Her blue hair was in a high ponytail, yet some of it was loose. She wore a ocean blue dress with matching blue slippers, that brought out her deep blue eyes._

_"Zelda, meet Nayru!" Link said, cheerfully_

_"Goddess of wisdom." She muttered, awestruck_

_Nayru giggled. The short girl with green hair in two buns, with forest green eyes wearing a green dress brown tights and matching green boots, elbowed her._

_"This is Farore, godess of courage." Link said, pointing to the girl._

_The tough looking with red hair that was loose, wearing a fiery red dress and matching red slippers was glaring at Farore with her red eyes, probably still mad at Farore for yelling at her earlier._

_"And this Din, godess of Power."_

_Said kid smirked, liking the "goddess of Power" title._

_"Well what now?" Zelda asked, turning towards Link_

_" I wanna go to Lon Lon Ranch!" Farore stated jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly_

_"No, I wanna go to the castle library!" Nayru said, stomping her foot._

_"NO! I WANNA GO TO THE ARMORY!" Din screamed_

_"Alright, Link and I will go to all the places you want to go. Okay guys?"_

_"Ok, as long as we go to the library first!" Nayru said, happily_

_"No, we're going to Lon Lon Ranch!" Farore replied glaring at Din_

_"NO WE'RE GOING TO THE ARMORY FIRST!" Din screamed_

_The kids began to bicker again causing,Zelda and Link to groan in unison. This was gonna be a LOONG week._


	2. Trip to Lon Lon Ranch goes wrong part 1

**A/N: Yay! Glad I got the first chap up. In a way this is like my writer's block story. I have a BAD case of writer's block and this story is helping me out. YAY! *happy dance***

**So without further adieu, here's the next chapter! :D**

**Farore is the youngest sibling in this story, Nayru is in the middle and Din is the oldest BTW! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda *sniffles***

* * *

After lots of yelling, screaming (mostly from Nayru) and a game of rick, paper, scissors, Link, Zelda and the goddesses finally decided where they would head first.

Lon Lon Ranch.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Farore squealed with joy and pet one of the horses. It was the smallest of all the other horses, which suit her just fine. She looked into its brown eyes.

_You know how I feel. Being the smallest out of everyone else. Sucks doesn't it?_

The horse neighed happily as if saying:_ Your like me!_

Farore smiled. Mounting the horse she yelled: "Hiya!"

The horse darted as fast as a comet past the fences. The kid laughed, enjoying every second of it.

_This horse may be small but it's fast!_

The horse jumped over a fence, time seemed to slow down for a secomd. The wind felt cool on her face. Farore felt like she was flying.

_This is where I belong. . ._

**_Meanwhile in the stables. . ._**

"Link! Din won't let me pet the chickens!" Din whinned, crossing her arms

"Only because she said she wanted to make Cuccuo burgers out of them!" Nayru spat

"I did not!"Din said, glaring at her

"Did too!" Nayru said, "I heard you."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

By now the girls were standing on their tip-toes glaring at each other.

"Guys!" Link yelled, getting more irritated by the second,"Go outside and see how your sister Farore is doing. Me and Zelda are gonna help clean the stables."

"Ok!" The girls replied in unison, running outside

**Back outside. . .**

"Farore, I wanna ride the horsey!" Din complained

"It's horse, not horsey!" Nayru said, rolling her eyes

"Know-it-all!" Din snapped

"Hot head!" Nayru countered

"Why do you have to correct me?"

By now Din's face was almost as red as her dress

"Because I CAN!" Nayru smirked, knowing her sister wouldn't be able to top that.

"GUYS!"

Both teen goddesses whirled around to find Farore on her horse, looking very miffed.

"Can you guys not argue for ONE SECOND?!" She asked crossly, dismounting ForestBReeze.

"Yea!" Nayru and Din said, in unison.

"What do we do now?" Farore asked.

" I know!" Din said, happily

Together the girls huddled to discuss what they were going to do next..

**3 hours later. . . . .**

Link and Zelda were cleaning the stables ahen they heard the clip clop of hooves outside, but they weren't a horses hooves. Link knew that sound all too well.

"BULL ATTACK!" He cried, grabbing Zelda's hand.

The bull burst through the stable leaving a huge, gaping whole in the wall. And guess who were the passangers on the the rogue animal?

The young goddesses themselves.

"HEEELLPP!" They shrieked

"Don't worry, we're coming to get you!" Link and Zelda shouted in unison.

Together they found Link's horse Epona and darted to save the goddesses.

The chase was on!

**BOW DOWN TO THE CLIFFY PRINCESS MWUHAHAHAHAHA! :3**

**I'll post another chapter soon!**


End file.
